To Save Kouka Kingdom
by GhostHunterxoxo
Summary: Yona starts to question her feelings towards Hak and the two grow closer. Trouble is brewing in Kouka Kingdom and it's up to Yona and the gang to stop the injustice of it all. Can they stop the Fire tribe before they burn Kouka to the ground?


Hi! Lu-chan here! I wrote my Walking Dead fanfic yesterday and decided to write this one today! There aren't many Akatsuki no Yona fanfics out there. It's a little hard to understand, the manga is so good! Anyways, I hope you like it! Review and no flame please! Loves!

~Lu-chan

I waited till I knew everyone was asleep and then quietly snuck out of my tent. The journey had proved stressful each passing day and my emotions were a jumbled mess.

I threw on my tan cloak and grabbed my bow and arrows, a gift from Hak. I weaved my way through the forest and found my spot. The severed tree stump had several arrows lodged in it. I paced back thirty yards and notched the arrow with sore, scarred hands. I breathed in slowly, aimed, and let my arrow fly, exhaling slowly. Instead of hitting the mark, it flew sideways, hitting a tree 10 yards away. Sighing, I made my way towards the arrow.

I had grown used to the arrows flying off course. I picked up my pace and just when I reached the tree, I tripped over a gnarled tree root. I landed with an "oomph" I had a stick lodged in my hand and winced at the sight. I sat up and nudged the twig accidentally. Pain shot through my hand and I hissed. Blood started pooling at the base. I heard a sigh and a curse. "Dammit, princess. You should've woken me if you wanted to practice."

Hak's voice resonated quietly through the silent forest. His black hair illuminated by the bright moonlight. He seemed to notice my hand five paces towards me. "Dammit, princess." He jogged to me and knelt down. He grabbed the stick lightly and I tensed my muscles, going to turn away

"Princess, hold still." He took the stick and carefully removed it from my hand. He scooped me up into his arms easily. My arms quickly fastened around his neck. "Hak! Put me down, I'm okay, I promise. I only hurt my hand." A deep blush spread across my cheeks. He looked down at me. "Will you just let my take care of you? Put your hands back down, it isn't that hard to carry you. Your ankle is swollen. You must have twisted it when you fell." I retracted my arms from his neck

.

He ran back to camp stealthily. Yoon's bag had been left outside of the tent. Hak dug through it and brought back a canister of water, a pot and Aloe Vera leaves. He poured the water on my hands, cleaning the cut and washing off the blood. "Yoon's going to get mad that you went through his bag, Hak." He raised the cut on my hand to his mouth and kissed it gently, closing his eyes. My face heated up and I protested. "Hak, that's enough, I'm okay. I really don't feel like being teased right now." He ignored me and kissed the top of my hand, his eyes never leaving me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Tell me next time that you want to practice, okay?" I silently nodded my head, not trusting my voice to not shake. "Good." He grabbed some small dry twigs and started a fire. He grabbed the small pot and emptied the rest of the water into it. He grabbed the Aloe Vera and dropped it into the pot of water and set it in the growing fire. The water soon turned to Aloe Vera juice and Hak dropped bandages into it, letting it soak.

Hak grabbed me and gracefully pulled me into his lap. I struggled to get out of his grasp. "What has gotten into you tonight, Hak?"

I squirmed trying to get up but Hak just held down even tighter. He lowered his lips to my ear. "Princess, hush. The others are still trying to sleep. Hold still. Is your hand still bleeding?" Embarrassed, I extended my hand to him. "Damn." He grabbed some dry bandages and patted the trickling blood running from my hands. "Hak, I want to... thank you; for always taking care of me. But, I want you to know that I can take care of things too. I want to help you, Hak. I don't want you to feel like you need to help me. I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me."

I bowed my head down partly in embarrassment and partly in fear of his answer. He stopped patting at the blood. I bit my lip, knowing what was going to come. Hak was going to leave. I felt a soft flick on my forehead and looked up covering my forehead with my hand. "Ow." Hak smiled gently down at me.

"Princess, I am happy, and are you really sure you want me to do what makes me happy?" I knew my answer. Of course I would do anything to make him happy. I whispered softly, "Yes." Hak shook his head, his bangs falling in his eyes. I reached across and brushed them away from his face. His beautiful, striking blue eyes, lit aflame by the fire. He froze and looked at me.

"You might want to stop, or I'll have to pull a prank on you." In a flash, Hak had me pinned underneath him. He brought his lips to my ear and I felt them brush against my ear as he spoke. "Princess, I will always be with you." He kissed my forehead sweetly. He held his head a little higher, his face mere centimeters from mine. My senses were in overdrive. I could smell his musky, spiced scent. I looked into his eyes and saw a universe. My skin burned at his touch. He climbed off of me and I laid there, cheeks flushed, and a lump of disappointment in my throat.

Coming out of my dazed state I sat up slowly, trying to avoid using my hurt hand swollen ankle. I heard his pained sigh and he lifted me back into his lap. He wrung out the soaked strips and wrapped my hand in them tightly. The warm yet cool sensation on my hand made me feel better. He covered the wet strips with dry ones, carefully wrapping it with skill. I wondered how many times he's had to wrap one by himself. He finished securing the bandage. He grabbed the pot and stuck my foot in it.

"Hak?! What are you doing?" I went to take my foot out of the pot. I pressed my foot against the bottom, trying to support myself. I cried out in pain. "Ow!" Hak pinched my shoulder. "Hold still, princess." This was all too much. "Hak, let me up." He tightened his hold. "It's okay, you need to rest your ankle." I stayed silent and looked into the fire. The heat from the fire and he heat of Hak was making me drowsy. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes. I drifted off and slept soundly against his chest.

I awoke later. Hak was stomping out the fire. I was lying down on his robe. I could see the bandages on his back. "Hak?" He turned towards me. "Sorry, princess. It's time for bed." I nodded and sat up. He walked towards me and picked me up gently. This time I was too tired to protest. I rested my head against his chest once more.

We reached the tent and he laid me down on my futon. "Thank you, Hak." He smiled down at me gently. I grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it softly. I smiled and closed my eyes, not letting go of his hand. I opened my eyes as I felt a pair of lips rest on my forehead. "Goodnight, princess."

It didn't take long to fall asleep but a thought ran through my head before I did. Have I grown closer to Hak today?

When I woke, Yoon had already started breakfast. My ankle had healed overnight and I was thankful that Hak had taken care of me the night before. It seems everyone had already awoken besides Zeno and me. Jea-ha had a smirk plastered to his face when I stepped out of the tent. I was greeted with a chorus of "morning" from the boys. "Good morning, Yoon, Jea-ha, Shin-ah, Kija, Hak." I sat next to Hak, only making Jea-ha's smirk grow bigger. "So Yona, have an interesting night?" I smiled unassured. "Uh, I guess." Jea-ha turned to Hak. "What do you think, Hak? You two came back awful late."

I blushed realizing what he was implying. Hak raised his fist and smashed it into the back of Jea-ha's head. "It, it wasn't like that!" I squeaked out. Yoon raised his eyebrows, Kija turned violently emotional and Shin-ah just sat there. "Hak was helping me practice, you know, with my bow." It seemed to satisfy them until Yoon mentioned my hand. "What happened to your hand, Yona?" I stiffened. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Hak grabbed my injured hand. "I should change the bandage, princess. We don't want it to become infected." Yoon tossed his bag to Hak. "Don't mess my bag up, Thunder Beast." Hak nodded his appreciation and understanding.

Hak stood, offering a hand to me. I accepted it gladly, as I was trying to only use one hand. It was odd, but Hak led me inside my tent to change my bandage instead of just changing it out in the open. He grabbed the end of the bandage and unraveled it slowly. The tinted Aloe Vera soaked bandage clung to my skin. Hak took his canister of water off of his belt and poured a little over the bandage, loosening it from my skin. The bandage had a lot of blood on it and Hak dabbed honey on my hand. It reminded me of that time in Awa when Hak had licked the honey off of my fingers. I blushed heavily at the memory.

He placed an Aloe Vera leaf on top of the honey and wrapped my arm again. A thought hit me. How was I supposed to bath? "Uh, Hak?" He looked up at me. "How, uh, when, um," Hak sighed. "Yes princess?" "When I need to bath, how am I supposed to, I mean, won't my hand get infected from the water?" Hak's cheeks darkened. Hak was blushing? "You should be fine, princess. Just keep your hand wrapped while in the water and then right after your bath come straight to me so I can wrap your hand again, okay?" I nodded. He continued wrapping my hand.

"Thank you, Hak, for everything." I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek softly. I pulled back and he remained motionless. Did he not want me to do that? "Ah, sorry Hak. I should've realized. I won't do it again I promise." I tried to stand. Hak grabbed my hand. "Idiot. I didn't mind, I just wasn't expecting it." I shook my head, embarrassed and feeling sort of rejected. "It is okay, Hak. You don't have to." I started trying to get up and was stopped.

He pulled me towards him, the same as he did the previous night. His lips brushed against my cheek. "I told you I didn't mind, Princess." Instead of getting up, I rested my head back against his chest, startling the both of us.

"Hak? Will you do something for me?" He answered without missing a beat. "Anything." I had thought about it before but was never able to do it myself. The hairpin. I needed it gone. "Take me on a walk, just us. Can we go after breakfast?" He didn't speak for a moment. He released his hold around my waist and helped me stand. "I'll be ready after breakfast, princess." I smiled and walked out of the tent.

"Yoon, it smells delicious!" He handed me a bowl of rabbit stew. "Yona, is everything alright with The Thunder Beast and you?" I froze for a minute. "Yoon, everything is perfect right now, including this stew." I happily took a bite. I looked over and saw Zeno inhaling his stew. "When did Zeno get out here?" Yoon smiled. "While you and The Thunder Beast were in the tent he woke up smelling the stew." Hak sat next to me with a bowl of stew. He ate quickly, finishing first.

I finished my breakfast and thanked Yoon. "Guys, we'll be back in a bit. Hak and I have to go take care of something." Kija stood up. "Is it enemies? I can do it for you Yona-chan!" I shook my head and smiled. "Thank you, Kija but it is something I must do." Jea-ha busted up laughing. "Jea-ha? Are you okay?" He smirked. "Make sure to use protection, Hak." Hak smashed his fist into the back of Jea-ha's head, this time smashing his face into the ground.

"Come on, princess." I walked in front of him. We walked through the forest and weaved through the trees. "You know princess, if you just wanted to play all you had to do is ask." I shook my head. "This is important, Hak."

There were roots covering the area so I had to watch my every step. I led us out of the forest and towards the lake. "We're here Hak. I need your help now." I reached into the inside of my kimono and pulled the pin out. "You still have it? Well, I guess I should've known." I grabbed his hand and left it palm up. I put one half of the pin in his hand and curled his fingers around the pin. I held onto the other end myself. "Pull, Hak." He didn't. "You want me to break it?" I shook my head.

"I want us to break it. I may have loved Su-won then but not anymore. I will always care but I don't love him anymore. I need your help breaking it."

Hak smiled and ran his hand through his hair. "The things you say, princess." He started pulling on his end and I pulled on mine. There was a crack and then it broke in half. "What do you want to do with the remains?" I grabbed the broken hair piece and threw it as hard as I could into the lake. "It's done." Hak smiled and laid down on the ground. I lay down next to him and we stared at the blue skies, the white clouds.

"Remember when we were little and we would lie down and hold hands and look at the sky?" Hak closed his eyes. "I do." I reached my hand out and grabbed his. "Let's just stay like this for a while, Hak. I don't want to go back just yet."

We just lied there, looking at the sky and reminiscing. I turned my head and noticed an apple tree. I turned to Hak. "Wait here." I ran towards the apple tree and grabbed two of the low hanging apples. When I looked over I saw Hak watching me. I walked towards him and laid back down, handing him an apple.

"We should go back, princess." I looked up at the sky reluctantly. "Okay." I got up and held my hand out to him, helping him up. "I think we should start traveling again. We need to visit Ik-soo. I think Yoon is worried about him because of what state he was in the last time we visited him." Hak didn't say anything and we started walking back to camp.

We arrived and I announced the news. "We need to go visit Ik-soo. I have some questions for him. We need to leave today." Zeno cheered, Jea-ha nodded, Shin-ah remained motionless, Kija nodded once calmly and Yoon started bad-mouthing the priest.

"That dumb priest can't do anything by himself; I'd be surprised if he isn't dead by now." Kija gave him a knowing look. "Aww, Yoon! We all know you're worried about Ik-soo." He blushed, crossed his arms and turned his back. "As if."

We started getting ready to go and Yoon barked out orders. "Okay, Jea-ha, Shin-ah, I need you two to scout the town, look for soldiers in throughout the town. The fastest way to Ik-soo is to go through the town and head towards the mountains. The risk of getting caught by soldiers isn't worth it. "We don't have time to fight today. It's going to storm and we need to be at Ik-soo's before it hits."

Jea-ha gave Shin-ah a piggyback and leaped into the sky. "Thunder Beast, Kija, take down the tents. Yona, Zeno, pack everything else up and I'll make lunch." Zeno cheered out, "Yay, yummy food!" I smiled and we all started our tasks.

Hak and Kija finished putting down the tents in seconds and helped Zeno and me back up all of the rest of the equipment. "Miss, I can't move anymore! I'm too hungry!" I smiled at Zeno's childish ways. "Just hold on a little longer, Zeno." He laid on the ground and moaned about being hungry.

Jea-ha and Shin-ah returned panicked. "The soldiers are beating the town's people!" I felt anger bubble and grabbed my bow. "Hak! Let's go!" He grabbed his Hsu Quandao and mounted his horse. He held his hand out and helped me mount his horse. One hand secured my waist and the other held the rains and we rode out fast to stop the soldiers and protect my people.

The four dragons and Yoon were close behind. We got closer to the town and saw smoke billowing from the center of the town. They were burning down the village. Hak kicked the horse and it sped faster towards the scene. I saw the armor of the soldiers. "Hak, it's the fire tribe!" He brought up his Hsu Quandao and swung hard, knocking away twenty soldiers. I saw Jea-ha leaping in front of us, kicking soldiers relentlessly. Kija was punching them and slashing them, Shin-ah drew a sword and Zeno was guarding Yoon. I got off of the horse and shot the soldiers with my bow, Hak guarded me and took the head off of any soldier who was dumb enough to get close.

Zeno and Yoon started evacuating the villagers from the battle ground. The fire was growing and the smoke started suffocating me. I coughed and shot another arrow. Hak looked calm as he wiped out row after row of soldiers. Kija and Shin-ah were back to back and Jea-ha was leaping down from the heavens, destroying every enemy in his sight. I could tell they were getting tired. We had but fifty more soldiers left and the fire was growing rapidly. I heard their general call out, "RETREAT!" The soldiers were fleeing and we did the same. Now it was time to escape as far as we could and heal the wounded.


End file.
